The economic impact of microbial contamination is significant and the consumer interests and demands for protection are at an all time high. Therefore developing antimicrobial materials that can be used to create medical textiles that will provide advanced clothing items that prevent infections from microorganisms have significant advantages and great commercial potential. Various antimicrobial agents have been incorporated into textile structures for healing and prevention of infection. Two major strategies for making antimicrobial fabric include physical adsorption vs chemical attachment. The later is preferred where sustainable long term antimicrobial activity is desired. However, current methods using traditional wet chemistry alters the physical properties of the fabric, and the gas phase attachment methods are not developed properly. Lynntech has developed a technology that pertains to the modification of the cloth's surface in which an antimicrobial polymer is graft-polymerized to the surface utilizing the method of ozone-induced grafting. During the Phase I research, we will develop a process to produce these antimicrobial fabrics. The resulting fabric will be tested against a broad spectrum of pathogenic microorganisms according to the Association of Textile Chemists and Colorists (AATCC) test methods. Customers for this technology would include the medical and dental industry. Currently, most hospital and dental textiles used to provide antimicrobial protection for both patients and personnel are merely barrier type fabrics, which simply prevent microbial penetration. The household disinfection and consumer product market for this technology would also be wide and diverse due to the public's increased awareness of microbes present both inside and outside of their homes. A range of household disinfection and consumer products could be formed from this fabric including disinfectant wipes, personal hygiene products, etc. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Creating wearable fabrics with properties that prevent growth of detrimental microorganisms is a highly desirable objective. This proposal concerns a new method for forming antimicrobial coatings on textiles. Developing antimicrobial materials that can be used to create advanced clothing items that prevent infections from microorganisms have significant advantages and great commercial potential. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]